Offshore structures, vessels and floating rigs require anchors. Often the retrievable boat anchors would be used but such anchors are difficult to be embedded firmly in the sea bottom surfaces especially for holding large loads for long periods. For subsea applications, driving pilings is difficult, expensive and time consuming to set and subsea pile drivers are not available for deep water applications. Some efforts have been made to use explosive charges for driving subsea anchors into the sea bottom. U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,433 discloses one type of structure utilizing explosives for driving an anchor into the sea bottom.
Also, some efforts have been made to utilize flowing water by use of a valve to create water hammer forces or a sharp turn to create a driving force to set a subsea anchor. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,118,417 and 3,371,643 are examples of this type of structure for setting a subsea anchor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,598 discloses an air type of pile driver. Other types of anchor burying structures utilizing air jets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,347,802 and 4,076,313.